A Gentleman's Agreement
by l0stinfantasy
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Donna needs some loving, Harvey is conveniently in his office, and no one is around..
1. Chapter 1

_"Harder, Harvey. Harder." Donna moaned. _

_He was on top , thrusting into her,on the brink of absolutely losing his shit. She was gripping to her bed sheets (or was they his?) as her legs wrapped around him, encouraging him to go deeper. They were both almost there, and Donna could feel Harvey pumping into her in faster strokes until oh, ohhhhhh-_

***Beep beep beep***

Donna woke up to her alarm and groaned to find herself at the mercy of her recurring dream. Her brain must be on some shit if it kept bringing back flashbacks of the OTHER time while she was unconscious. Damn her awesome brain.

As she got dressed for work, she could feel herself getting increasingly antsy each passing day. She was most definitely in a dry spell, having gotten caught up in work that she hadn't gotten any since Stephen. And while it was nice to know she had that kind of self-control, it made her incredibly horny all the damn time and this weekend, upon making the mistake of _50 Shades of Grey,_ she couldn't keep it in her pants anymore. Or her skirt.

She got to her desk right on time, as usual. As she opened her desktop, she couldn't help but groan. Of course. Today, of all days, had to be freaking Valentine's Day. But, being the professional she was, she dove right to work.

It didn't help that she couldn't keep herself from repeatedly glancing over at Harvey. These days she kept thinking about her stupid erotic dream, and every time she did it required her to do a little work between her legs. It had only been one night, sure, but afterwards she had no doubt that he was the best closer in the city. If only they could relive that night again... or maybe if they could actually do what he had scribbled before leaving the DA's office..

_Harvey and Donna were giddy with glee. These past few months had gone remarkably well for them. They were on the fast track to a lifetime of success, but only as a team. And they believed they needed a ritual..._

_"I have an idea." said Harvey._

_"I'm listening."_

_"It's not something a gentleman should say out loud."_

_"Oh, well then, I'm willing to pretend you're a gentleman."_

_Harvey scribbled the idea, giving it to Donna when he was done. She laughed at the Harvey's creative mind before responding "Oh, you're definitely not a gentleman."_

Maybe she was feeling this way because it was supposed to be the day of love, and she had no one. The holiday today had been just as boring as the last few, and if she had to spend another one eating Chunky Monkey wondering why Rachel McAdams from The Notebook could find the love of her life and she couldn't, she would puke from being so pathetic. Even Louis had a person to show affection to. She was at the end of her rope, and while she had meant to slut it up with some random stranger after work, why not do it with someone who knew her needs? After all, didn't she deserve some loving? She didn't think he'd be too opposed to her plans anyway, remembering all the faces and sounds he'd made that night after discovering how talented she was with her mouth. With a sigh, Donna continued to work, deciding if she was really going to go through with her plan.

Hours later, however, upon hearing Louis brag about how Shiela practically fainted when she saw the ginormous teddy bear he had gotten of for her, she decided for it. In the dead of night (okay 11:28), when she was sure no one else was around, she strutted into Harvey's office, closing the door behind her.

"Donna? Is everything okay?" he asked from his office chair.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Don't be alarmed. I just have a question to ask you."

"What do you need?"

She hesitated and bit her lip before continuing. There was no backing out now. "That note you wrote before we came up with the can opener... is it too late to take you up on that offer?"

"Wait, what did I even write?" Having done the can opener so many times, he had forgotten...

"Well, verbatim, I believe it was, "_Let's have sex everywhere outside of our apartments."_

**She saw his eyes darken and saw him discreetly adjust his pants as his eyes widened. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't secretly please by the reaction. Hey, every now and then, she also needed to be reassure that she still had it, just like any other human.**

"I'm sorry, what?" he spluttered.

Donna jutted out her hip in the most suggestive way. "You heard me. We both hate this holiday, why not make it a little more fun for the both of us?" She walked towards him, turned his chair around, and sat on him so she was straddling him. "No strings attached, just," she leaned to whisper right next to his ear, "hot and wild sex."

Harvey's brain was short circuiting. There were so many things things that could go wrong with this idea, but Donna was literally right above his dick and he could feel all his blood rush south. He didn't want to take advantage of her though, as much as he wanted this he needed to make sure she wanted this too.

"D-Donna?" Good grief, the woman was grinding on him now. His reaction to it was embarrassing, but only because it was her hips, her long legs closing him in..

"Hmm?" she smiled seductively, while leaning back, continuing to gyrate while pulling on his tie.

"You're not going to regret this? You're not going to wake up the next morning and think that this was a mistake and quit or something? Or leave me?"

"Harvey," she purred, "I haven't worn underwear too work for the past week in hopes that you would notice." she felt a prominent twitch under her. "I made up my mind that long ago. Forget about the 'can't go back'. All I care about now is us going down. On each other."

With that, Harvey pulled her in to crush his lips with hers. The contact brought them both aflame, and Donna had to actually mentally kick herself for waiting this long to suggest this proposition. They kissed like they worked, fighting for dominance and constantly trying to oneup each other. When his tongue swept over her bottom lip, she literally thought se would turn into a puddle. Suddenly he pulled away, leaving Donna to gasp in surprise.

"What? Harvey Reginald Specter, if you back out now I swear I will-"

"Are you kidding me? No. But do you want to do this NOW? Like, right here?"

"Hey, office is outside outside of the apartments."

"You were serious about that? I thought you just wanted me in bed."

"As serious as the no underwear week, Harvey. It's practically midnight, Harvey, there is literally not a single soul here. Mike's even getting some right about now, so are you gonna let him beat you?"

"But my walls- glass-"

"I'm an actress. It'll just be another show." she grinned cheekily. "Now stop being such a pussy. Or are you afraid you can't live up to your expectations?"

His hand grazed her inner thigh before it disappeared under her dress to confirm that indeed, commando.

He growled. "Donna, you're going to be the fucking end of me."

She smiled. "Less talking. More canoodling."

"As you wish."

Harvey attacked her lips again as his hands slipped to her ass to pull her closer. He had never been so turned on; having office sex with Donna had always been some kind of buried fantasy of his that only popped up when they were working really really late nights. He figured it was natural, Donna was attractive and he knew what she was capable of...

He felt her hands fumble with the belt buckle before he it finally dawned on to him that _oh shit, this was actually happening._ Before he knew it, Donna had released him from his confines and had slid off his lap and gotten on her knees, giving his cock several long strokes as she did so. Harvey closed his eyes, trying to summon all the willpower in him to just let go right there. It was ridiculous that Donna could get this reaction out of him with such basic moves, but at the same time he wasn't surprised. With a naughty gaze she took him fully into her mouth and Harvey let out a groan, it felt so good and he put his hands into her hair...

***click click click ***

Harvey could see the silhouette of Jessica coming towards the door.

"Oh shit.. Donna. DONNA! Jessica's coming!" he whispered. Donna looked alarmed only for a second, until she pulled herself away and rolled herself and his legs under his desk, just in the nick of time for Jessica to not see. The managing partner walked in unknowingly, file in hand."

"I'm surprised to see you still here, Harvey."

"I can't believe you're here either," he said out of complete honesty. Of all days... he did his very best not to sound nervous about the fact that his private parts would be free to all if she asked him to move out of his chair.

"Not looking towards getting some on the day of love? Look at you, all responsible and shit."

"I could if I wanted to, Jessica, let me assure you. I just choose not to."

Donna must have heard what he said, because he suddenly sensed her hand closing in on him, making him twitch for the contact. _Damn it, Donna_. This was something straight out of some porno movie, he swore.

"Everything alright, Harvey?" Jessica asked with a concerned gaze.

"Yes, I'm fine, Donna just gave me too much coffee this morning."

Another bad thing to say. Harvey could feel her hand pumping him now in tortuous, slow, strokes. He attempted to cross his legs languidly to tell her to stop, but instead she fought him and started pumping even faster.

_This woman_. He gripped the desk, knuckles turning white while he fought for self control.

"Well, here's the Borgman case I wanted you to work on. Please actually do this one; it requires special attention and I need it from you. Not your puppy, okay?"

"Fine, Jessica." Borgman was a total dick and as much as Harvey wanted to say no, at this point he'd agree to anything at the moment to punish the redhead underneath his desk for making him rock hard in front of his business partner.

"Okay, that's all. Have a good Valentine's Day, I'm heading home."

"Yeah, sure." Almost out of the woods... Until Donna removed her hand with and replaced it with her mouth again. He couldn't help but hiss, right as Jessica was about to walk about the door.

She turned around. "Harvey?"

"P-p-papercut! I'm fine, really. Goodnight, Jessica."

She walked away, finally.

He growled as he pulled out his secretary from under the desk. He lipstick smeared on her devilish grin, she gave him a look that said "sorry not sorry."

"You are so going to pay for that."

"Oh yeah? How?" she cocked an eyebrow.

Harvey pushed Donna into the chair and he got on his knees this time. He immediately flipped her dress up to reveal her folds, please by how wet she was already. He opened her legs and kissed up her inner thigh, noting the fact that she was ticklish and doing so made her squirm.

"What's the matter, Donna? Am I going too slow?"

"No," she panted, "you just do your thing."

With that, he placed a kiss directly on her center, rejoicing at her little yelp of pleasure. He gave her clit one long lick, feeling her legs tremble. He did it again, then swung her legs on his shoulder before completely diving in. Donna almost screamed, forgetting how good he was with his tongue. She dug her hand into his hair, trying to mess it up as much as possible as he continued licking her most intimate parts. She closed her eyes -she was so close, like in her dream, but this time it was reality, and yes, right there-

There was a sudden loss of contact and Donna groaned in frustration. She gained her senses and saw Harvey between her legs, grinning like the Chesire Cat.

"Payback."

"Harvey Fucking Specter, if you don't finish what you started I will jam my foot down so far down your throat, I swear to-"

Harvey dove down again, this time finishing the job. Donna was finally able to reach her peak, clamping her legs around Harvey's head.

"God," she mumbled, relaxing into his chair.

"Actually, it's Harvey."

"Shut up."

"Need a moment? Are you seeing stars?"

**She stood up, pulling him up with her and pushing him to the window. She eyed him as her hand wrapped around his dick again. "I bet you don't have enough guts to do me against this window."**

Harvey gulped, refusing to back down. He leaned in, determined to kick it up a notch.

"That depends," he whispered into her ear, spinning them so she was against the window, immediately eliciting a gasp as he pushed into her, "how rough do you want it?"

She looked him square in the eye, before unzipping her dress in a slow but sexy manner. "Hm, let's see, I'd like the fuck-me-till-I-can't-walk package please," as she stepped out of her pool of sick, clad only in her red lacy front-clasp bra and red 5 inch heels.

As he took her in, it made him so hard it hurt. Her breasts were on the borderline of popping out her bra, her torso was flat, and her legs seemed to go on forever. Harvey lost all control then and there, if this was what she wanted then he was going to give it to her good. He shed all of his clothes at record speed, turned Donna around so her nearly naked front was bare for all the New York Skyline to see, and both her arms above her head, using his tie to tie them together.

"My, my, Donna," Harvey commented as his hands went down to her folds to check to note that she was soaking, "never thought you were one for bondage."

"No, I like being on display." she shot back.

"Well, you maybe be here for everyone to see," Harvey replied, as he aligned his rock hard cock behind her, pacing himself for the mind blowing sex he was about to have, "but you," he pushed his tip in, "are only mine" he slid in deeper, "to-"

"Fuuuuck! Harvey!" Donna gasped, as Harvey filled her completely. He was so big and thick, and in this position she knew he was going to all the right spots multiple times.

Harvey was also amazed that he hadn't blown his load right then and there. Donna was even tighter than he had remembered, and she was gripping him like there was no tomorrow and fuck, it felt so good. He stayed buried in her for a moment, then realized the experience could be enhanced if he could see her breasts too.

What could he say? He was a boobs man.

Harvey reached around, undoing the front clasp, delighted to see her breasts in their firm and perky glory. He put his hands on her, massaging, tweaking her nipples before squeezing them again. Donna moaned at all this contact, pushing her ass back onto his cock, reminding him that he was still balls deep inside her. Using her tits as leverage, he pulled back out completely before slamming back into her, starting his rhythm, in and out. Donna moaned every time he hit her sensitive spots, mouth in a continuous O until she saw someone from Bratton and Gould staring in.

"Harvey," she panted, "someone from across the street is watching us."

"Let's give them a show then," he grunted.

Slightly aggravated that someone was taking away their moment, Harvey marked his territory by pushing her full naked front towards the window, breasts and all

"Harvey!" Donna gasped, the cold glass making her nipples stiffen, sending delicious tingles to her clot.

Her boss responded by pounding into her harder and faster, this time hands on her waist. Harvey hoped she was close, because he couldn't hold out much longer. By the high pitched moaning he heard, all he had to do was hold on a little longer...

"Harv- Harvey- fuck-I'm so close-"

He circled his middle finger around her clit, rubbing it rapidly, until finally he heard

"Oh god, oh god- Harvey!" as she came clenching around his cock. Harvey continued to pump into her until he came the hardest he'd ever had in years. God, she was hot. Everything about her drove him absolutely wild.

In a haze, the two of them leaned onto the glass, not giving two fucks about the (now two) voyeurs whose eyes had been replaced with saucers.

"That was-" Donna started,

"Absolutely phenomenal and amazing? I've been told," Harvey finished, kissing down her neckline.

Donna laughed. She felt like a fucking sex goodness right now, a title that she had very well earned especially after what just happened. She sighed in content, until she felt Harvey's member still prominent against her backside.

"Still not spent? Wow, I've got to say, I'm impressed."

"I may be the best closer in town, but nobody seems to be able to close me.." he grinned. But it was true, Harvey had gained some insane stamina over the years. No girl had really been able to fully satiate his needs, but he had a feeling this was about to change.

"Challenge accepted," Donna smirked. With her bound hands, she pushed him back into the chair and sit on him again. She looped her arms around his neck while stroking his head with her folds but not quite sinking in yet. Harvey gritted her teeth his dick almost made it in, he began bucking upwards to hopefully speed things up.

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"Donna..." was all he could say. Or moan, really. Damn this woman and her amazing yoga hips.

She smiled, taking it as a victory. She leant forward and kissed him, immediately searching for access into his mouth as she let him enter her. He was in pure bliss, her breasts were pressed to his chest as his hands groped her ass to encourage her to keep going. Slowly, Donna started bouncing up and down, breaking away from the lip lock to throw her head back as she worked for her third orgasm. He met her thrust for thrust, mesmerized by her full breasts bouncing frantically in circles right in front of him. He blew air on her nipples, eliciting a loud moan out of her that heightened the sensitivity of his member.

Donna felt like she was close again, so she reached out, grabbed his hair, and shoved his face into her cleavage as she slammed down onto him at paces so fast she was pretty sure she broke the laws of physics. Harvey, greatly affected by her erotic move (no women had ever done THAT before), began to pump into her mercilessly in a desperate urge to get her to come before him. He started rubbing her clit again, and was relieved when she cursed and cajoled and finally shattered with a scream.

She clamped down on his cock so tightly that he lost it too. Grabbing her breasts and squeezing her soft flesh, he shot everything he had into her, milked to the very last drop. Harvey Specter could swoon Michael Jordan, argue his way out of speeding ticket, but at the moment he couldn't even breathe. He had never been so tired after sex.

They both collapsed onto her chair, and he wrapped his hands around her and she rested her face on the crook of his neck, breathing at the same rapid pace. They couldn't stop wondering why this oddly seemed so right.

* * *

hello, hope you enjoyed this little story :) there is so little darvey action thus far so i decided to do something about all of it.

read &amp; review if you'd like to see more; i've written some other ones but don't know if they're worth sharing!

have a nice day woo hoo (sorry this is late)


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey Reginald Specter was bored.

Him and his firm were at another one of these endless black-tie events and honestly, it was nothing new. He had already finished what he came here for, closing Dexter Vossen and his new Dutch tech company only took one flute of champagne, some appraisal of his hometown, Holland, the bit Harvey usually gave about loyalty being a two-way street, and probably empty promises to actually go check out Amsterdam when he had the time. It had taken a total of about fifteen minutes. The man had the mental capacity of Albert Einstein (his company _was _worth millions) but was easier than an old door to close.

Now Harvey was just counting down the time before he could leave graciously. _12 minutes down, 108 more to go..._

As his eyes scanned the room, not particularly caring about all the faces he vaguely or didn't recognize. His eyes landed on Louis, who was currently talking about mudding with an elderly lady that he recalled was the CEO of some dermatologist company who needed representation for a lawsuit in which a consumer had burned her skin using the company's product. He hadn't been interested in the case, but Louis appeared to be. And from the looks of it, it seem liked Pearson Specter Litt would have at least two victories tonight.

He looked around again, eyes this time landing on both his associates, Mike and Rachel, dressed to the nines in Armani and probably Valentino, he figured. Although he always felt a little awkward that the two of them were dating, he was genuinely happy for the two of them. _They_ had their romantic love life shit together. He stared closely as his young puppy introduced Rachel to all his clients, hand anchored strongly on her waist. The action made Harvey's throat burn a little; he wondered for a fleeting moment if he was missing out on the obvious something special that Mike and Rachel had. He would never admit that he was slightly in awe of their relationship. As he smiled secretly towards the young and happy couple, his eyes took off wandering again until they landed on probably the most beautiful thing he'd seen that night.

_Donna_.

Granted, this was probably because of the mind-blowing sex they'd had two days prior-he still couldn't stop thinking about the way she breathily moaned her name when he was helping her come or how her legs were so tightly wrapped around either side of him. At this point, he was actually a little confused as to where they stood. He cared about her, didn't want to ruin anything with her, but she wanted to sleep with him and he didn't exactly stop it so… where _did_ they stand?

Through the haze of uncertainty, however, the one thing that Harvey was sure of was that she looked stunning. Clad in a strapless and black Vera Wang (he was sure he'd seen her eyeing it on her 10 minute cheeto breaks) that led to the floor, her hair up to lead Harvey's eyes right onto the creamy expanse of her neck, she looked more like a model than just his secretary. She was late, but as always, _fashionably late _and she knew she had the attention of every single man at the moment as she came down the stairs and into the event.

She felt like Cinderella, coming late to the ball to find her prince. Harvey felt like she was more of a Black Swan- mysterious, dangerous, a pathway to that would lead to his complete destruction.

He swallowed as she descended the stairs, eyes not being able to leave her for a moment. He was gawking, he knew, and he knew that _she _knew, but he really couldn't find it in himself to give a damn. As she walked towards him, his jaw was still on the floor. It wasn't until she was right in front of him that he composed himself.

He was secretly pleased that she had gone to him first.

"Hey," she casually opened, pretending to not be aware of how flabbergasted he was at the moment.

"Donna, your dress- you-"

"Look smoking hot? I know." She threw him one of her infamous smirks that made Harvey's self-control that prevented him for dragging her out of here and into his bed unwind a little bit more. He needed to get out of here before he became known to be the best closer, _for other things_.

He started walking towards the bar.

"I need a drink," he mumbled.

She followed him. "Me too, considering I accidentally saw Louis and Shiela make out today."

"God, you need one more than I do then." He chuckled.

They arrived at the gracious open bar. One of the only perks left for both of them in these endless mingling events.

"Celebratory scotch? I think we both deserve one, considering we got Vossen down."

Harvey really shouldn't have been surprised that she had just arrived and already knew the 411. It was Donna, after all.

"We? Last time I remember, I was doing all the talking and the charming" he playfully teased.

"Mmhm, and let's not forget this was only because of _my _knowledge as to what would get him interested? If I remember correctly, someone today thought that Vossen was somebody from _Portugal_, so…"

"Alright, alright, you've made your point," knowing that he stepped into that one.

They smiled at each other, until-

"Harvey Specter?" A pretty blonde woman stepped up next to him, extending her hand. "I don't think we've met before. Leslie Clark, I'm a senior partner for Atkins Jones a couple streets down."

_A respectable law form_, he mused.

"Nice to meet you, Leslie," flashing his famous Specter smile. He reached out and shook her hand, not noticing Donna giving the woman a Manhattan one-over.

The lady was attractive. She was a natural blond, who clearly did pilates in her own free time. She was toned and fit, her breasts were a nice handful and her ass was something that clearly wasn't gonna quit anytime soon. It was obvious to her that l Leslie had a reason to be talking to Harvey, and it wasn't just to introduce herself. By her body language, somewhat fake laughter, and mischievous eyes, Donna could tell that the woman wanted more than just a conversation. Donna's insides flared.

She had meant her wild night with Harvey two nights ago to be a one-time, no strings attached thing, but she couldn't stop thinking about it or even _dreaming _about it. Donna, who had years of experience to know she was a queen of sex and everything else involved, couldn't help but feel one-upped by Harvey, ten years ago and two yesterdays ago. He was so damn good with everything, his tongue, his hands, his-

Donna saved herself from diverting into that inappropriate area of thinking yet again. She brought herself back to Harvey and Leslie, the latter clearly throwing the former some very _flirty _eyes. Donna bit back her anger and smiled sweetly. She didn't own him, he wasn't hers, but still, the audacity of this woman...she bared her leg at the bar, simply because her anger was making her too hot. Or at least, that's what she told herself.

Harvey was entertained. Though he hadn't noticed it prior, Donna's face was about fifty shades of green because of this Leslie lady. Who, he agreed, was very pretty and would be quite skilled in bed, but was far too forward for his liking. He could tell she wanted the Specter package, as he cockily called it in his head. He could have easily accepted the offer, until he realized the slow tightening of his pants was not because of the way Leslie brushed his arm but rather the moment he realized Donna revealed her black dress had a slit and he could see the pale skin of her legs.

He wanted her as much as she wanted him, but two could play at that game.

He continued the conversation, Leslie leaning in ever so closely. He hadn't really been keeping track of their conversation, just lawyer stuff and now about her most recent trip to the shores of Singapore. As she leaned into whisper, "It's magical," he was uncomfortable with the distance she was closing so was secretly very pleased to hear Donna's phone beep and to have her say,

"Harvey, we have to go. Jessica says there's an emergency."

As Leslie leaned back, Harvey coughed awkwardly.

"Well, Leslie, it was nice to meet you, but looks like I have some business to take care of."

"Well, of course," the lawyer responded, ever the professional. She took his hand, grabbed a pen from his own pocket, and wrote down her number.

"Call me if you ever need anything, or need any _help,_" she said as she strutted away with a wink.

Harvey smiled, though he clearly wasn't interested.

Donna, on the other hand, looked like she was ready to bite the woman's head off.

"Let's go," she almost snarled. She shuffled him away from the main room and into a corridor.

"What did Jessica even call for?" he asked, as he kept walking. They were now in some abandoned hallway, not too far from the mingling but not that close either.

"She didn't."

"Then what are we doing here-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Donna had pushed him against the wall and began to trace hot and wet kisses on his jawline, slowly tracing her hands down to his now raging hard-on.

"D-Donna?" he whimpered, unable to believe the sensory overload he was currently having.

"Yes? she answered between kisses, now busy untying his bowtie with just her teeth. Harvey's brain screamed. _Where had she learned how to do that? Why was it so ridiculously hot!? _

"Not that I don't want this, but….what are you doing?" he breathed, groaning now because her hands had let his mini-me and on each side of him, as if boxing her in.

"Staking my territory," she growled, making Harvey groan. _God, this woman.._

"Because of Leslie? But she's just another person who wants to meet me. This happens all the time, you know that. You met like, 3 of your boyfriends that way."

"Yeah, except they've never eye-fucked you before."

Her coarse language made him even more hot and bothered. And the fact they were doing this so close they could be caught excited him even more. He almost felt bad that his dick was so _out there_. It was literally perpendicular to the rest of his body. It felt wrong for him to be prodding into such a nice dress of hers.

"W-W-what are you going to do?" he was stammering like an idiot, but only because Donna had now unzipped his pants and was pumping her hands up and down his member.

"I'm going to make sure you won't need Leslie for anything, especially for _help_, as I recalled her saying it,"

He laughed. To think that Donna thought she was anything less of Leslie.

"Donna," he breathed, "you're so irrational."

She stopped her ministrations, and Harvey kicked himself for saying anything in the first place.

"Seriously? I've known you for 12 years, Harvey, I KNOW when you're feeling aroused and I could see it when she touched her arm."

"Which was also coincidentally the same time you flashed your bare leg at me," he countered immediately, hands immediately wandering under her skirt.

"Well, in that case," she swatted his hands away, and crouched down on her 4-inch Louboutins and pulled down his briefs. She gave him a naughty look that made Harvey unravel. Before he could fathom what was happening, Donna had anchored her hands on his ass and pushed him completely into her mouth.

How he didn't lose his shit right there was probably one of the seven wonders of the world. His head tipped back as his eyes rolled from the pleasure of it all. He had forgotten how warm her mouth had been, how deliciously inviting. As she hummed her approval to his reaction, she began a steady rhythm of in and out as her hands found his. By instinct, he made a grab for her hair until she stopped him and nailed his hands to the wall with her own.

_Ever the perfectionist, _he thought. He couldn't believe Donna was putting him through the task of having to sit through this and not be able to ruin her updo. So he held on to his hands for dear life and began bucking into her mouth. As embarrassing as his lack of self control, he didn't give a fuck because he was sure he was only like this because he was at the mercy of Donna.

"Donna," he moaned as he was nearing his climax, "if you don't stop,things besides your hair are going to get messy," she responded by reaching up and fondling his balls,

"Your dress, Donna, _please," _he begged.

With that, Donna unlatched herself from him with a _pop _and Harvey was relieved, though his body part, clearly, was not.

"Did you just try to stop me for the sake of my dress?" she questioned, incredulous.

"Yes, Donna, it's very nice and it looks expensive and I don't want to ruin it." he responded through gritted teeth, trying to calm his latter self down.

_Louis's butt. Louis's butt in mud. Old granny panties. Panties.. Donna's panties. Or lack thereof? _He twitched. _Fuck. _He was making this worse for himself.

He started again. _Puppies. Cats. Louis Litt. Cats scratching Louis Litt. "You just got Litt Up!" The only thing litt up right now is me. _He groaned. This was impossible. Donna had taken him to a point of no return.

The animalistic side of him took over. He was going to make her pay.

She was currently looking at him, lipstick smeared, amused as he fought the urge to just finish off himself right in front of her. Which was why she didn't see it coming as he spun her around, this time pinning her to the wall instead.

She gasped in surprise at his actions but was silenced when he kissed her hard. She responded eagerly, mouth opening immediately, prompting their battle of the tongues. She tasted sweet, like strawberries after they had been dipped in champagne. He was pure scotch and honey. Before they drowned in the taste of each other, his hands reached underneath her dress again, this time no one stopping him.

His hands found her clit immediately, because _fuck,_ she wasn't wearing any underwear again. His hands hovered over her opening, gently brushing past her folds but never actually entering. To his delight, she shuddered, and he was momentarily proud that he could have this effect on her. In fact, he felt pretty damn lucky to see a woman who always had her shit together completely lose her shit with him.

But before he could think of anything else, Donna expertly wrapped her legs around him, silently begging for more. Though she had only meant to bring him pleasure, she hadn't thought about the mess they would've made, and the fact that he was considerate to her appearance only made her want him even more. She didn't even need the foreplay, just Harvey buried deep inside her.

He understood and hoisted her up, hands gripping the dress covering her ass. And after a few teasing rubs with his cock, Harvey resigned to give her exactly what she wanted, what they wanted. He pushed into her slowly, her low moan so erotic that he immediately pulled out and did it again. He stayed inside her longer this time, relishing in the fact that she was so tight and warm around him.

"Fuck, Donna," he murmured into her neck. She felt so good, she always felt so good.

"Harvey… move." she begged, in desperate need of a release.

Slowly, he began pumping in and out of her, and she used the wall to push back into him at the same rhythm. Apparently, twelve years as a team brought out more synchronization beyond just her handing him his coffee when he forgot or her reprinting forms if his signature was pure chicken scratch.

They moved together, Harvey not being able to wrap his head around the fact that if someone were to lift up her skirt they'd be able to see him pounding into her mercilessly. With that thought, he began to drive into her harder, deeper, and faster, both at the peak of their climax. As Harvey looked down and saw Donna's breasts bouncing in the confines of Vera Wang, he lost it completely, shooting all that he had into her and Donna clenched down on his dick and followed soon after.

He just held her there for a while, both trying to regain their breaths.

"Donna," he whispered into her ear, "I hope you know, I was never considering sleeping with her. She was pretty but you're," he gasped, "you're so damn beautiful. She never had my attention with you around."

It was something he didn't think he was capable of saying. It was something honest, truthful, and it made Donna's heart flutter. _Oh shit_, she thought, _what are we getting ourselves into? _But it made her undeniably happy and she kissed him this time, slowly and steady. They stayed their for a while, him holding her while they kissed and kissed and kissed- both lost in its meaning or purpose, just knowing that to be there right then and there with each other was all that really mattered.

Eventually, they realized they had been gone far too long. He helped her down to her feet, enjoying the fact that despite her hair being perfect, her lips and skin screamed that she had been thoroughly fucked not too long ago.

She felt the same way when looking at his bruised lips.

He tucked himself back into his pants while she fixed her dress. After a quick stop to the ladie's room where Donna re-applied her sinful red lipstick, they looked at each other to make sure they looked spotless.

"Harvey," she chuckled. "your bowtie. Where'd it go?"

He hadn't wanted to admit this to her but he actually didn't know how to tie one and had stuffed it in his pocket, hoping no one would notice.

"You don't know how to tie one, do you?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Damn this woman and her knowledge for everything.

She reached into his pocket, found the tie, and stepped up to him to fix him. As her hands skillfully knotted the black material on his neck, Harvey smelled her also re-applied perfume, clouding his reasoning and wondering if she'd be willing to go for another round.

"Absolutely not." she answered right away. But he swore he hadn't said that last thing aloud..

"I'm Donna. I know."

When they were finally done getting ready, Harvey led Donna back through the corridors with his hand secured on her waist, and he couldn't but wonder yet again that if what Mike had with Rachel was something he could have with Donna.

When they got to the main room, Harvey remembered he couldn't shake hands with Leslie's number written all over it. As he turned to go to the men's bathroom, Donna smirked.

"There's no need. I made sure to rub it all off when you were moaning my name," she said with a wink.

He keeps in mind that maybe someday he _will _visit Amsterdam- but only if Donna comes with him.

hey y'all, hope you enjoyed the second chapter as much as I did writing it.

if you want more or want more faster, please **rate &amp; review.** if you want to leave an idea as to where the next _location_ should be, just comment! I'll see if I can make things work. : )

thanks :D


	3. Chapter 3

For Gill (sort of)

* * *

From the black-tie event came a secret connection between Harvey and Donna. Not that one didn't already exist, but one that came in the form of sharing tempting stares and sending dirty texts.

A dirty little secret, some might call it. _Their _dirty little secret.

Harvey was amazed and slightly frustrated when she would purposely tease him and get him all worked up in times right before he had to get up and go have a meeting. A simple text, _do me against that window again tonight_ was all he needed to physically not be able to get up because Pinocchio was sitting in his pants, being a real big liar too.

Until one day, it all stopped.

He had come to work expecting another day of teasing and taunting, until he saw her zoned out, working on what she was actually supposed to be doing.

She didn't have her coffee in her hand, her hair was slightly awry (only he could tell), and her handbag didn't quite match her dress.

He noticed it was a big problem, however, when she turned off the intercom.

_Something was very wrong_.

And his heart went out to her. Not because he wanted to get laid, but because over the course of the past week Harvey had really realized how amazing she was even without the sex, and was genuinely upset to see her so down.

Before he could deduce what was the problem, however, she walked in. With a clipped voice, she handed him his memos for the day and briefly gave him his schedule for the following week.

"Oh, and on Friday, as you'll have seen, I moved your suiting appointment with Tom Ford to Monday because," _an uncharacteristic pause for Donna_, "Mike and Rachel are having their engagement party."

A ginormous light bulb lit up in Harvey's head. Besides the fact he was absolutely ecstatic (and maybe a little bit surprised) that his puppy was getting married, he was happier that he had found what was bothering Donna. As impressive as it was that Donna knew everything and anything about him just from the slant of his tie or his signature, no one ever recalled that the reverse was exactly the same. He knew her almost as much as she knew him, and he confirmed that his secretary was currently down in the dumps because even _Rachel _was getting married before her. The prettier, younger, paralegal. He could sense that Donna was feeling old. And he knew exactly what to do to change it.

"Fine, fine." he airily dismissed. "But I have a question."

"What is it?" she asked, tiredly.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing in particular. I think _Pride and Prejudice _might be on HBO."

"Oops, send my apologies to Keira Knightley. We're going out."

Her small perk in attitude (only he would have caught it) made him happier too, somehow. "Where are we going?"

"Clubbing."

Her immediate deadpanned expression made him want to giggle like a little schoolgirl.

"Uhm, Harvey? Sorry to break it to you, but last time I checked, we were 36, not 26."

"Relax, it's just an event that a client has invited us to since they just opened their business. That's besides the point. I'm taking you so we can both enjoy ourselves, so," he put on a smirk, "wear something hot."

"Like that'll be a problem. You won't be able to keep your eyes off me, Specter." she walked away with a matching smirk on her face, swaying her hips in a way that reminded Harvey how lucky he was to have ever seen her naked in his office last week.

The thought alone made him internally groan. Whether she had intended to further propel his mind to inappropriate thoughts of her or not, it was happening in his brain.

"Challenge accepted," he said, after her.

* * *

~ twenty nine hours later~

_Alpha and Omega_.

Donna had done it again. He had been waiting for her to come out of her apartment to go to the club when she stepped out and he'd completely lost it. When he had said "wear something hot", he clearly hadn't thought about what she'd actually wear.

Dressed in a black, short, and sleeveless leathery spandex bodycon dress, Donna looked amazing, and Harvey was issuing every ounce of self control not to drag Donna back into her apartment and do her six ways from Sunday.

His mouth was dry and his pants were all of a sudden _way too tight_, but he had promised to himself he'd make her still feel wanted and young so he decided instead to be a gentleman and cross his legs in a pathetic attempt to hide his arousal.

He didn't see the point, though, because the smirk on her face basically told him she knew about his little… problem. Although if they were honest with themselves, it really wasn't little at all.

He opened the door for her and got in after her. They rode in silence, both glad of the dark interior of the car that hid the small smiles on their faces.

* * *

The club was buzzing by the time they got there and for the first time in many years, Harvey felt like a fish out of the water. Despite his reputation to have a mean swagger and a sense of confidence like no other, being around these teenagers squiggling away very provocatively made him a bit uncomfortable. Plus, the loud music wasn't helping anyone.

Donna felt the same way, unsurprisingly. She hadn't really known what to expect, but it certainly wasn't _this_. With some couples she couldn't even begin to tell apart where they started and ended. And it wouldn't have been so disturbed, she figured, if the whole place didn't smell like sex and sweat.

"I need a drink," Harvey practically had to yell over the speakers.

She nodded. "Don't leave me for too long."

He threw her a smirk before inching his way through to the bar.

"You wouldn't happen to have any Scotch here, would you?" he asked the bartender.

"No, sorry. Can I get you a flaming tequila shot instead?"

Harvey grimaced. "Sure, bring me one."

As Harvey stared at his fiery drink, he was beginning to regret coming here in the first place. He would have much preferred to have just stayed in and enjoyed Donna's company as they did something trivial, like watch _Friends_ reruns or something.

_Wait, what?_ Like a record player going across a scratch, Harvey's thoughts stopped. Since when did he have such domestic tendencies?

_It must be this club._ If this had been a bar, a classy one, he would have wanted nothing more than to stay and scope the scene, not stay home and watch TV. To reassure himself, he downed his shot and refused to acknowledge the burn that traveled down his throat. Deciding it was enough to get him through this probably crappy night, he searched the dance floor for his favorite redhead.

Almost immediately, he found her towards the left corner of the room, dancing no less erotically than everyone else. Harvey's eyes popped out; he was impressed, Donna still had her moves. His eyes followed her body down as she shook her hips to the beat of the music with her hands tangled in her hair. Around her were many more people dressed more scantily dancing more suggestively, but all Harvey Specter could look at in the moment was her.

_She had always been so damn distracting._

But it wasn't long until his line of eyesight was broken up by a buff, handsome guy who came up to her to "talk". He scowled, walking away from the bar trying to keep his jealousy under wraps, his eye never leaving her.

* * *

Donna was slightly alarmed. She had just been minding her own business, dancing to some crazy tunes she had never heard of until this guy approached her. He had said his name was Greg. And sure, he had been nice and she had been flattered that she could still attract attention amongst all these younger folks, but he had slowly inched closer and closer to her and she wanted him to stop. Every inch she stepped back he scooted forward twice fold. She was running out of room to run.

_Where was Harvey anyway?_ His presence would help now, thank you very much. And it wasn't like she couldn't defend herself, she just wasn't in the right circumstances to do so. Greg's initial shocking blue eyes were turning leery but she didn't have enough space to knee him in the balls. She didn't want to fall trying to attack him either, then she'd get stampeded. Having Harvey pretend to be her boyfriend or whatever would be enough for Greg to back off. She kept searching the room.

"Looking for someone, sweetie?" She shook her head no. It was the number one way of looking weak if she had admitted to it. He stepped closer, his hand landing on her waist.

This was it. She was going to have to rip this guy's face off with everyone here to witness it. Good thing she knew a good lawyer.

"Yeah, she was looking for me," she heard someone say in a deep voice behind her.

Donna didn't even need to turn around. By the rate of her instant disgust from Greg's touch to her arousal at this mysterious voice, Donna knew that it had to be Harvey behind her.

"Hey buddy, get lost. I got her first." Greg growled. Donna scoffed, pushed his hand off her, and stepped backwards towards Harvey.

She had been expecting Harvey to beat this guy up or something similar, but instead he looped his arms around her waist as a sign of protection.

"You know why you can't get any girl right now? You don't treat them like property. 'I got her first'? Good luck trying to get laid with that line."

"Whatever, bro. Your girl's a _whore_ anyway." Greg shot back.

Just as Harvey was about to pounce and beat this guy up to a pulp, Donna maneuvered herself to press her backside right up against him to momentarily distract him, conveniently also giving her the satisfaction of feeling his blood go south.

"Let it go. C'mon let's go dance."

Ignoring the hooting and chanting from Greg to _fight fight fight_, Harvey took her hand and led them both to another place. They found another clearing and they began to dance, but Harvey could tell Donna wasn't feeling it.

"You're not really that upset about being called a whore, right?" he yelled. The loud music was seriously beginning to irritate him.

Her eyes shot up in shock that Harvey had just called her out. They then narrowed.

"I don't think you understand how unpleasant to be called such a thing. You wouldn't know, anyway."

"Excuse me, but I do believe you call me a man-whore about every chance you can."

She smiled. He celebrated the small victory.

"I'm saying I don't understand why you're that upset because you're clearly not one." he continued.

"Yeah, but I might as well be. I'm 36, and all I do is keep sleeping around with other guys I have no intention of having anything with."

"Donna Roberta Paulsen. You look at me. I think you're the most amazing woman I know, and just earlier, I couldn't stop looking at anybody else but you."

"That's because I give amazing head," she shot back, glimmer back in her eyes.

"I- well- I mean, _yes_," Harvey flustered, "but I can think of a million more reasons why. You're smart, you're funny, you're the only woman who has the audacity to call me out on my shit. You are truly one of a kind, Donna."

Suddenly, things didn't seem so funny anymore. If Donna hadn't been mistaken, it almost sounded like he was being sincere and not saying these things for the sole purpose of comforting her. She couldn't tell how she felt about it, because these things being said never happened for the past 12 years.

"Do you wanna go?" He looked at her eyes curiously.

"No, let's dance."

Before he knew it, Donna had begun grinding against Harvey in the position they had been in before, her back to his front. She was moving seductively on his dick and it only took him a split second to respond by gripping her waist and grinding back into her, _hard_. He knew she had expected him to have more self control, but he just didn't give a damn anymore. His hard-on hadn't fully died since he saw her walk out of the apartment, because _damn this woman._ He felt like a teeanger who had just hit puberty again, except now he was too horny to feel ashamed.

Donna threw her arms up with the music, and Harvey took that opportunity to move his hands up to gently cup her breasts. Donna sighed at his actions, pushing into his hands while rolling her head back told him she liked it. As if that by itself wasn't already enough to turn him extremely on, he also began to feel the heat radiating from the ends of Donna's dress. The whole situation was too much, he couldn't bite back a groan.

He moved his head down to her ear.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me, Donna," he whispered, squeezing her breasts with each word. "It's taking me everything to refrain from taking you right here, right now." He pushed his hips into her to show her exactly how much. Her gasp just encouraged him further, now moving one hand to trace lazy circles on her lower stomach.

Donna broke away and spun around to face Harvey.

"Let's go," she demanded.

"Shall I call Ray?" Harvey asked, trying not to sound too excited.

She smiled before she put her hands on his chest and tiptoed to lean in and say,

"I can't wait. I want you right," she nipped his ear, "now_._

Harvey's brain was short-circuiting. As enticing as that offer was, he was pretty sure they could get sued for public indecency. He looked at Donna, looked at her body craving for his touch, and swallowed. His brain was telling him no, but it had been a while since he last listened to the rationale of his conscience. Just as he was about to tear her dress away and have his way with her, his brain finally picked up with a logical solution.

"Bathroom," he gasped.

Donna smirked, as if she knew that could've been another, much safer option, but wanted to see him struggle to get to that conclusion.

He growled, before grabbing her and steering them both in between the intertwining bodies. On the way, he realized that though he had common sense not to get it on in front of everyone, as many as five couples clearly did not. He cursed himself now for never being able to unsee all the intercourse happening literally right on the dance floor.

But as the two of them stumbled into the bathroom where Harvey made sure no one was present and the door was locked, all thoughts of the random genitals he had seen in the midst of lights that most likely would give him an aneurysm was forgotten as Donna pushed him against the door and kissed him as her life depended on it.

For a while, all he did was let her. He savored in the feeling of her lips on his, her hands roaming everywhere, and his hands as they braided themselves into her fiery hot hair. For Harvey Specter, sex was usually about the release, his release at the end. However, all he could think of at that moment (Donna had just expertly bit his lip so he would gasp and she could stick her tongue down his throat) was how he could probably do this for a million years. Or until the Yankees finally got their shit together, either one would probably take forever.

His nerve endings were lit and pretty soon, he couldn't help himself from getting distracted from the "_dun-tch dun-tch dun-tch_" of the techno music, so he decided to flip the tables and push her to a farther wall. This time he had the upper hand, and it wasn't long before his lips were tracing her jawline again as one hand snuck up her leather dress.

"Nice dress, by the way," he commented huskily, "if Ray hadn't been there I would've just pushed you up against my car door and fucked you right there, "

"Why do you think I wore it?" she challenged him, breaths short but smirk still apparent. With that, she pushed him away, hard enough that he fell on the couch behind him. Donna gave him a smoldering gaze before she pulled the zipper down and revealed herself to Harvey, inch by inch.

Harvey's mind was drooling as he slowly saw Donna reveal herself in a black lace pushup bra and the tiniest black thong he had ever seen, topped off with her red, 5-inch, fuck-me heels.

Harvey momentarily questioned if he was actually in heaven, because he didn't know how life could get any better than this. Literally. Scarlett Johansson could come in to the room right now, naked and dripping wet for him, and he wouldn't have given a damn. All he wanted right now was to feel Donna's hot center on his throbbing cock.

He was about to get up and have his way with her until she pushed him down.

"Nu uh, we're gonna get you undressed first." Donna straddled Donna on the couch and Harvey almost lost it as he felt her heat press down on his dick. One hand slid down to cup her ass as she undid his tie, but she stopped him immediately.

"No touching," she grinned, evily, whilst tying his hands together with the now loosened tie.

Donna resumed undressing him, button by button as she ground on his crotch, the contact making them both go a little crazy. Harvey, always believing in there being an alternative way out, refused to just sit there and feel himself grow harder and harder by the moment. As his chest was removed, Harvey found another way to actually be able to do something, and they were currently jiggling lightly right in front of his face, held back only by some lace with little clasp in the front.

He really had to get the guy who invented these kinds of bras some flowers.

With his teeth, Harvey expertly undid the clasp (he could also tie a cherry knot in his mouth too, thank you very much), and relished in the surprised gasp that came from Donna. His eyes darkened as he saw her nipples harden as it became exposed in the chilly air, and his mouth was on her left tit immediately, swirling his tongue around the tip. Even Donna had to stop from the sensations coursing through her body as she threw her head back and let Harvey be in control for a second.

But it was also a second too long, because in the midst of it, Harvey had unwrapped the knot that restrained his hands. With hands anchored on each perfect buttcheek, Harvey picked her up with ease, smiling at her squeal, before setting her on a countertop where she shivered from her back touching the cold mirror behind her. He kissed her then, already missing the feel of her lips on his from seven minutes ago, and this time he had no leather dress blocking his access to her folds. While she haphazardly pushed off his jacket, leaving him in just his trousers, he moved the thong aside and slid two fingers in and began to pump slowly.

"Oh, fuck," Donna panted, her hands now pressed against his bare shoulder blades.

"Like that, Donna?" He couldn't help it, he loved teasing her.

She responded by bucking her hips to the rhythm set. As he went faster, bringing Donna closer to the edge, his thumb began to rub her clit. Donna was close, but before she could reach her first orgasm, Harvey suddenly stopped his ministrations yet again. As Donna prepared to murder him for doing such a wicked thing not once, but twice now, she barely had the time to react when he pulled her down to her feet, and flipped her around. They were now both staring at their reflections at the mirror.

Harvey quickly shed himself of his pants and boxers, before running his hands down her sides as he rubbed his dick along the curve of her ass. Donna moaned from the pleasure of it all.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked her reflection. "Because the view's about to get better."

"Harvey, just hurry up and give me what I want!" Donna moaned, unable to control her reaction to Harvey's dirty talk. She put her hands on the counter and bent over, more than ready to receive the Specter treatment. Her ass was in the air but she didn't care.

"And what is it that you want again?"

She growled as she turned around, eyes lit.

Fear shot through his veins for a moment. He was really going to have to stop spiting her; it might end up killing him.

"I want you to fill me with that weeping cock of yours right now, and I want you to pound into me over and over again until-fuck-"

Donna had been so busy reciting her monologue, she hadn't even registered the fact that Harvey had swiped her clit once before mercilessly burying himself into her. The pleasure was immediate for the both of them, as they simultaneously moaned.

Gripping her hips, Harvey began to move in and out of her, still amazed at how she always felt so good no matter what the position. This time, he figured that it was the heels that made the angle perfect for slamming deep into her. "You're so fucking tight, Donna," he said with each stroke as he picked up the place just enough so that he wouldn't explode like some kind of super rocket.

"Harder, Harvey, harder."

"All you have to do is ask. Look at us in the mirror, Donna." he commanded.

Her eyes shot up to meet his glance while her mouth continued making the sounds that shot right to his dick every time. Literally everything about Donna was perfection and it drove Harvey absolutely wild that he was here, right now, buried deep inside her.

Harvey bent over a little, with his hands leaving her hips and grabbing on to her bouncing tits. Using them as a grip, Harvey used all his energy left to snap his hips quickly and deeply, pistoning into Donna as her moans became louder and incoherent.

"Cum for me, Donna. You feel so fucking good, I could fuck you all day-"

To see her boss being so aggressive and rough with her alone was almost enough to make Donna completely shatter. Harvey was always in control of all aspects of his life- finances, emotions, and lady partners. Seeing him like this, losing control as he groped her fervently made making this last even harder.

"Har-Harvey, I'm so close-"

He bit her neck and that was all it took for Donna to shatter with her most mind blowing orgasm yet. She screamed his name, not caring who would hear her. The world deserved to know about the sex she had just had anyway. After all, even in the throes of orgasm, Donna wasn't apologizing for who she was.

Harvey fit in three more long and hard stroked in the midst of her orgasm until he came with a grunt as well, releasing everything he had into her before pulling out. Sweaty and sticky, they both collapsed on the couch, stark naked.

For some reason, though, Donna wasn't as much tired as she was refreshed. She really could go for another round, and she had made it her duty to get Harvey back for being such a pompous asshole early while he had been fingering her.

Without warning, Donna pounced on Harvey, covering his body with hers. He groaned at the surprise attack, turning him on at a rate he didn't even know he had in him anymore. With ease, she cupped his jaw and kissed him slowly as his hands caressed her back. Donna, being the understanding human she was, did everything in her power to get mini Harvey up and going again. This included sucking on his lip, trailing kisses down his jawline, neck, and nipples, before licking a straight line from his navel down to his most prized possession. Harvey sucked in his stomach in as Donna licked his tip, trying not to lose all his shit. It wasn't long before she was sucking him in her mouth at a rhythm determined by his hands in her hair. Mini Harvey was up and running before he knew it, so fast he seriously considered for a second if the bartender had slipped a Viagra into his drink before he served it.

As much as Donna wanted to be a tease too, she couldn't quite resist him. Though the plan had been to stop right before he was going to blow his load from her blowjob and then tease him for at least a good three minutes before sinking down on him, Donna only had so much self control to wait not even thirty seconds before she used his chest as support and impaled herself on him.

She started off slow, rising up with anticipation before slamming right back into him, the sensation causing Harvey to actually forget how to breathe for moments. He maneuvered his hands onto her hips, helping her up and down as they both groaned at her movements. Harvey, impatient and suspecting he wouldn't last much longer, began to thrust up into her as she slammed down. Being the amazing team they were in the office, the situation did not differ during intercourse, as they both sped up in tempo but with perfect synchronization.

Looking at Donna was all it took for Harvey to eventually lose his shit. His view consisted of her breasts swinging tantalizingly in high circles as he continued to fuck her, along with her half-lidded eyes and continuous o form of her mouth from the pleasure he dealt her. In hindsight, as Donna was stuttering expletives followed by his name, he really had to compliment himself from being able to resist woman for so more than a decade. Now that he had her here, in this position, he wasn't sure if he was ever going to be able to stop picturing pure bliss like this in the form of a fiery red head.

On a particularly hard thrust with Harvey stroking her clit, Donna reached her peak and the spasming of her wall led Harvey to his end too. Both now extremely worn out, she collapsed onto him for a while, just breathing each other in.

Eventually, she curled into him as he wrapped his arm around her, both taking a while to recover.

They left shortly after, both too tired to do anything dangerous in the car except sleep, with her head on his shoulder and their hands intertwined.

Donna smiled as she slept, happier than she had in days.

Leave it up to Harvey to know exactly what would make her feel better.

* * *

hey guys! sorry this took so long to update but I never had the time to actually type out what I wanted everything to say. So bit by bit, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed the extreme smuttiness. Here's to hoping another update comes in due time and not a month, aiyah. Sorry and thanks for continuing to read!

If you have any more suggestions where the next places should be, let me know! i will try to incorporate them as best as I can...

PLEASE **RATE AND REVIEW! **also like to see what you guys are thinking, plus they help power through the writing process. : )


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel's engagement party had been a success, to the surprise of, well, no one. Whoever knew the great Donna Paulsen was in charge already had no doubts it would be nothing less of phenomenal, and that it was.

The whole fiesta had been held in Rachel's parents house, large and elegant and most of all, warm. It had so far been a night of fine dining, smart drinking, and genuine laughing. Rachel looked radiant standing by her hubby-to-be, while Mike just smiled like he was the happiest idiot on Earth. Donna was truly happy for them.

Despite her swimming in the compliments of her party-planning and many offers to arrange other events, Donna couldn't fully concentrate on her maid-of-honor duties for one reason: Harvey. He had shown up a little early to help her get ready and make she didn't drink too much wine, which was unexpected and sweet, even if it raised the eyebrows of the puppy and his fiance. He was glad he was here, except she was intoxicated enough that her mine was in the gutter. She couldn't staring at him every time he crossed her peripherals, thinking about what his hands and tongue could do and how fantastic his ass was. The last few times of sleeping with him had ramped her hormones tenfold, but at least it made her satisfied and happy. As they made eye contact and he winked at her, Donna felt a downpour under her dress and decided that she would subscribe to the Specter Treatment once again tonight.

* * *

Harvey, on the other hand, was having a difficult time not thinking about Donna's breasts pressed against his office window. The last few times he had been with Donna in that way had left quite some impressions in his memory, all of which he could not stop from thinking about at probably the most inappropriate time possible. He figured it was being at an event, celebrating such an intimate bond. Did he want that too? As much as he wanted more, though, he was wary of approaching her yet again in case she thought he was just using her to scratch an itch. He wasn't, but they weren't together, and he just didn't want to fuck it up. What the fuck were they anyway?

It must have been the french bottle of champagne or the tequila shot he knew Donna had right before the party started, because one look share with Donna told him all- she wanted it bad. He wasn't trying to be overconfident, but when he made eye contact, she had blatantly dragged his eyes across his body, subconsciously licking her lips, giving her a look that was borderline predatory, and it sent shivers down his spine. To maintain composure, he did all that he could manage at that moment- he winked. The effect on her was instant, obvious, and so fucking hot. He pondered how tonight was going to end up, finishing his third flute of the bubbly substance before heading off into Mike's direction in order to stay distracted.

* * *

~an hour later~

"Thank you again, Donna!" Rachel hugged her best friend, beaming with joy. Tonight was absolutely perfect and she was ecstatic that everyone she loved had been there to celebrate this moment with her.

"Anything for you, Rach," she smiled back. Donna was a woman of simple things- if the people she loved were happy, she was happy.

"It's actually pretty late- I was wondering if you'd like to stay? There are some people who are also too drunk to go home, but I definitely saved our best guestroom for you."

"Aw, Rachel, that's sweet. But, uh," She scanned her eyes around the and was glad to see that among the thread of people still left, Harvey was one of them. "Yeah, actually, do you mind if I stay? I heard you have killer beds at Hotel Zane."

Rachel giggled. "Oh, come on, Donna! You're being ridiculous. It's just any old other house."

"I'm pretty sure there are people who have visited your house still roaming the halls because your house is so damn big and they can't get out. Seriously, if I became as intimidating as your father, could I have this much money?"

Rachel laughed again. "I think you'd have more, because it'd be such a turn-on, men would just throw their money at you, especially with that red hair. Here, let me show you to your room."

Rachel had indeed kept her word. Her room was gorgeous, decorated to the nines with high ceilings, large windows, and chandeliers with a bed that looked like it was made for sleeping forever. Donna was pleased, giddy with the fact that she had this privilege to be the bride-to-be's first pick. If her suite looked like this, though, the others must not have been too shabby.

It occurred to her, though, what mattered to her more was who she was sharing it with, which was why she needed to execute her plan right now or that certain someone might go home and leave her high and… _wet._

"This is great, Rach! But I don't want you to miss all the guests leaving and I'm sure they want to see you, so let's go back!"

* * *

To her relief, Harvey was still there, looking so effortlessly perfect in Tom Ford. She reflected for a moment how lucky she was to be able to see this man who everyone thought was perfectly composed 24/7 be riled up and completely at her mercy as she made him squirm and moan "Oh, fuck, Donna," all at the same time.

The person he was talking to (some hotshot lawyer at Zane's office, she guessed) left, so Donna went in for the kill.

"Hey," she approached him, with a soft smile.

"Hi there." He responded softly, looking directly at her with his chocolatey brown eyes, making her knees go weak.

_At the end of the day, regardless of the fact of how much she wanted to physically be with him, there was always a sense of comfort she got from Harvey in knowing that he was always willing to keep her company. _

"You leaving soon?"

"Just about, probably. I don't want to keep Ray waiting too long."

"You still have that man on alert? Just take a cab."

"And wrinkle my million dollar suit? No, thank you. If you decide to stay later and take a cab, however," he leaned in, giving her a whiff of some magical cologne that made her want to jump him literally right now, "do be careful." He whispered into her ear.

_Donna, focus! _She told herself. _Pay attention now, have your reward later! _

"Actually," she responded, further leaning into him until she had the upper hand and her cheeks were brushing by his, "I'm staying. Rachel's offered me her best guest room. I was wondering, though," she leaned closer and breathed into his ear, "if you'd like to stay with me. Because all I've thought about this entire night is ripping off your suit so you can properly fuck me."

Harvey reeled back in surprise, suppressing a groan, but refused to back down to her challenge. "Fine by me, Donna. Tell me which room it is and I'll sneak in and I'll blow off Tom Ford for the night."

"He's not the only one getting blown off tonight," Donna countered, giving a wink of her own this time, paired with the look of pure naughtiness on her face as she sauntered off. Harvey couldn't help but clench his teeth and try not to punch something to prevent the tent from pitching in his pants. _Soon_, he thought.

"Mike, where's the bathroom?"

* * *

Finally, finally, finally. After another 45 minutes of wrapping ends up, Donna was done for the night. She bid her farewells to the puppy and his lover, and headed for her room. In the last ten minutes, she had lost sight of Harvey, unsure if he had to run off for some last minute law firm business or what. Even Rachel had noticed his strange disappearance, and she was the big star of the night. Either way, she'd check the phone charging in her room to see if he texted her or so she could text him to ask where he was.

Donna sighed, opening the door, and walked in. But before she could turn on the nights, the door slammed and she was pushed against it. She smiled knowingly.

To her surprise, Harvey started laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, this didn't work out as planned. I thought you wouldn't want anyone to know I was spending the night so I snuck in but then I was waiting too long and it got kind of hard-"

She silenced him by pulling him down for a kiss. He immediately let her in, savoring her lips that he never seemed to get enough of.

"Someone's bold tonight," he whispered into their still-dark room.

"Yeah, I had three more shots of tequila right after dinner," she giggled.

His expression suddenly turned serious. "Are you sure you still want to be here then, and it's not just the alcohol talking?"

"Harvey, I propositioned you into having sex with me in your glass office building. Trust me when I say that I want you, regardless of alcohol or not."

He was surprised by her statement, a seemingly honest confession coaxed out of her. He decided to shake it off, as it was was likely that she was just saying these things because her conscience was a little muddled, but couldn't help but making himself vulnerable by saying he felt the same and kissing her senseless yet again.

She moaned. "Please, Harvey. Take me to bed."

"Don't mind if I do." He led the way, holding her hand as they walked through the dark. As they walked past a window, Harvey was able to look at Donna through the moonlight, with her red dress and tall heels. His heart swelled, she was truly a beautiful person inside out and he realized he truly was a lucky bastard to even know her in the first place.

He led her to the bed where she laid down eagerly and pulled Harvey on top of her. He landed with a ommph and laughed, until he saw her eyes darkened with lust and felt her hands roaming his body and realized it wasn't the right time to be laughing.

He began placing hot wet kisses down her neck, to which she began to writhe eagerly. He prided himself in knowing the nooks and crannies of Donna Paulsen, and decided he was going to go the extra mile for her to have a good time.

"You should wear red more," he breathed, as he continued sucking on her neck, " because in all my wet dreams and fantasies where I see you and I have to have my way with you, no matter where we are or who we're with, that's the color you're wearing."

"Harvey," she groaned before she smiled, "are you admitting you dream about me?"

He chuckled to himself. Even in the midst of their sexual encounters, she still refused to let an opportunity of self promotion slip by. He loved that about her, upping the stakes of the game just to make the situation harder to handle.

"You have no idea, Donna." He maneuvered his hands to pull down the strap of her dress, a pulse of desire coursing through him as he discovered the answer to the question he had been wondering all night as to whether she was wearing a bra, to which, he was right, she wasn't. As her breasts were exposed to him, he shifted his position, using one arm to prop up right next to her.

"One night," he continued as he began to gently kneaded her left breast as she began to squirm deliciously under him, "I dreamt that I was working on closing a client and you walked by the conference room and I couldn't resist. I dropped everything and we went to the file room where I lifted up your skirt, ripped off your underwear, grabbed a handful of your ass while lifting you up, and impaled you with my dick, where I made you scream out in pleasure again and again."

To his delight, she was writhing out of control "H-harvey," she cried, "no more games." She moved her hands onto his ass and tried to push him down further so she their nether regions could touch.

"Nuh-uh! You asked, so I'm telling."

She groaned. Harvey could be such a dick sometimes, and she would have shoved him off already if she didn't want his dick so bad.

"Hurry the fuck up then."

"Just because you said that, I'm going to take my time. Anywho, on another night, I dreamt you had another one of your dinner parties, where I helped cook of course. You invited Mike and Rachel, who sat across from us and didn't know we were together, and you wore a red pleated skirt, which made your legs look great, by the way. It gave me a hard-on the moment you opened the door to let me in. I placed my hand on your knee, in which you visibly stiffened, but in a way that only I would notice because I'm me and I know you too. I stroked your thigh for a little bit and then I moved my hand up your skirt, kind of like _this,"_ He emphasized the last word as he did exactly what he had done in his dream, slowly flipping up the skirt portion of her dress. "Then I played with the hem of your lace panties, before I pulled them off," he did exactly so, causing Donna to arch her back, "and I rubbed my fingers at the edge of your clit, just, like, _this." _

By this point, Donna was so ready to have him, it was making him unbearably hard, harder than he had ever been in any dream of her. With her dress pulled down and exposing her most intimate parts and her fidgeting with her eyes shut, the sight was impossibly erotic. Ghosting his finger around the apex of her thighs, he realized she was soaking, all for him. It placed his mind into overdrive, thinking that he wanted nothing but to be buried in her heat. This was going to end sooner than he thought if he didn't get a grip.

"Harvey!" Donna's voice broke through his thoughts of delirium. "If you don't fucking touch me right now, I will quit and you can find yourself another fucking PA!"

He chuckled, continuing on with his charade. "I was just about to get to it. You still seemed to remain composure so I stuck one finger in and you tried to clamp your legs to push me out but I discreetly used my other hand to keep them open enough to still be considered a lady but also enough so I could continue fucking you." He moved a finger into her folds, groaning out loud at how tight she already was.

"I moved it in and out and you begged me with your body to go faster even though you had to keep talking to Rachel about weird restaurant places. As masters of disguises, of course, neither Mike or Rachel noticed. Then I put in a second finger," Donna nearly howled at the sensation overload, "and I brought you closer to the edge as I moved faster and began rubbing your clit at the same time."

Harvey was now steadily moving his fingers in and out of her, still amazed at how wet she was and heavily anticipating what it would feel like to put his erection inside her instead. But she was close, and he wanted to get her off.

"As you were about to come, you accidentally let out a moan, which Mike and Rachel would be dumb not to notice. I pull my fingers out and explain that you aren't feeling well, so they excuse themselves and leave." He continued his ministrations. "As soon as they left, I bent you over the dinner table," he pulled his fingers out as Donna hissed and thrashed on the bed, "lifted up your skirt, moved your panties to the side, since they were lace and I knew they had to be expensive." Harvey quickly moved his face down towards until he was breathing into her opening, "and I fucked you, long," he gave her opening one long swipe with his tongue, "and hard." He began to lick her entrance, having no mercy on the amount of pleasure he was dealing her. He immediately felt her hands in his hair, indicating a rhythm that begged him to faster. Deciding she's had enough, he complied, devouring her as she was was the last meal in his lifetime. It almost made him lose his shit.

"FUCK!" she yelled as she herself let go on Harvey's lips. She felt like couldn't breathe, she'd never orgasmed so hard in her life. It was amazing, it felt like she was flying. This was just what she needed, though she would never admit to Harvey that she had literally just seen stars. The stress of her entire day was gone, and before she knew it, she was overcome with exhaustion along with the feeling of being extremely satisfied.

Harvey watched her hit her peak and made sure she was okay. His dick was ready to burst open by now, but he was still hesitant on asking that from her as she saw that her eyes were still shut and her breathing erratic. She lifted her neck up to see Harvey still in his previous position, eyes a little cautious, as if not sure what to expect.

"God, that was-" she tried,

"That's too formal, just call me Harvey."

She threw her head back and groaned, "I hate you."

"On the contrary," he moved back up to level with her face, "I feel the opposite." He moved strands of hair on her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just let me catch my breath." she closed her eyes.

He heard a laugh suddenly.

"What's so funny? You weren't laughing five minutes ago," he teased.

"No, I'm just thinking," her voice trailed off.

"About what?"

"The fact that I," she took a deep breath, "just got closed," her voice becoming more and more faint, "by Harvey Specter," she barely finished with a whisper.

Harvey realized what was happening too late. In the midst of trying to give Donna Paulsen the orgasm of her life, he had gone and fucked it up for himself. Now he was here, with the biggest case of blue balls he had ever had, with the woman to blame having fallen asleep.

"Shit," he muttered. He pulled the rest of the dress off and hanging it up, knowing she would kill him if he didn't take care of her Valentino gown. After tucking her in, he went to the bathroom and took care of himself by flashing back memories of the first time Donna and him had crossed the line after ten years.

After he was done, he wasn't as nearly pent up but was still frustrated, but decided to let it go as there was nothing he could do now except snuggle up next to his fiery redhead and hope she was just as into morning sex as he was.

* * *

An extremely tame chapter, considering how long I've made you guys wait. Sorry about that! But since it's approaching a year since I initially published this, I have a smut-filled chapter coming up on Valentine's day to celebrate the anniversary ~~ Hopefully that'll make up for my AWOL-ness, LOL.

If you feel so inclined, review please! I'd love to hear feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

When Donna woke up, she felt loose and wonderfully relaxed, only taking a minute to remember it was all thanks to Harvey and his amazing skills in bed. The man was currently draped all across her, taking the definition of "big spoon" to a whole new level, and it made Donna giggle. She realized then, that this was the first time they had woken up together after sex, _ever._

She didn't even dare let herself think that she could really get used to this. Mornings were always cold for Donna and Harvey was literally radiating heat. There was something else radiating, and it was currently poking at her side, Harvey's morning wood…

She smirked. It was gentlemanly of Harvey to have done all that for her last night and not expect anything in return, but Donna was a give and take lover. She'd make it up to him in hopes that he was really _really _into morning sex.

Donna craned her neck up and kissed him long and hard, ruffled his hair, and loudly rolled out of his arms and off the bed in hopes it would wake him up. With the cold draft hitting her body when she did so, it was quite a shock to her that she only had her panties on, so she tried to relocate her bra.

At the same time, Harvey had began to stir. Someone had kissed him and messed up his air- he was pleased with the pair of lips that landed on his but annoyed that someone made his already terrible bed hair even worse. Still too disoriented to remember what happened last night, he cracked his eyes open to the most beautiful sight,

Donna Paulsen in her natural beauty, wearing a pair of red panties, bent over looking for who knows what. He couldn't have been more grateful at that moment that she was missing something, because _damn._ His morning wood began to throb, and the events of what happened last night finally hate him like a freight train. He involuntarily recalled how he hard he had become last night, with no release. He continued to watch her, mesmerized by how her breasts bounced every time she took a step and how she always held her head up high. It was amazing how she carried herself even when no one else was watching.

She bent over again, this time even closer to him and even though he wanted to keep watching Donna just be Donna, he unintentionally let out a groan as he was given a full view of her ass. His mind automatically went to the gutter, fantasizing how it'd feel to grind against her curves or to grab her while she was riding him hard. He closed his eyes, pretending to still be asleep and hoping she wouldn't catch him peeking.

Donna being Donna knew Harvey was awake right when he moved and ruffled the sheets. If he wanted to stay in bed, however, two could play at that game. She walked around, making sure to properly show off her yoga-toned body and when she bent down again, purposely closer to the bed, she heard a muffled groan and couldn't help but smile.

_Victory. Donna-1, Harvey- 0._

She decided to stop playing games and to up the stakes. She pretended to sigh, give up for what she was looking for (she'd find it another time), and crawl back into bed with the supposedly still-asleep Harvey.

"Harvey," she whined in a breathy tone, "why are you still asleep? I'm bored. You know how guys get morning wood?" Donna smiled before reaching her hand down towards his erection, now more prominent than it had been five minutes ago. She started to pump slowly. "Well, I dreamt that you gave me the best orgasm I've ever had in my life last night."

Harvey's nostrils flared and his teeth clenched. _How far would this woman go?_

"And now my panties are soaking, and I just want you to wake up so you can sink your cock into me, over and ov-" she squealed, "Harvey!"

The man in question had given up and pounced on her before she could even finish her sentence.

"How'd you know I was awake, Donna?" he asked, as he purposefully ground himself into her core. His mouth latched onto her left nipple, the sensation being almost too much.

She gasped, burying her hands in his hair. "I'm Donna. Plus, your little groan gave it away. You sounded like a schoolgirl who had just scraped her knee."

He growled again. "You know what? I'm going to make you sorry you said that." He began to position himself between Donna's legs again, ready to rip away her underwear.

"Wait, Harvey, stop!"

Her command hit him like a bucket of cold water. Did she not want this? Harvey paused his ministrations, half because he was respecting her wishes and half because he was so utterly confused. Hadn't Donna just said last night that she wanted him regardless of alcohol or not?

In the midst of his growing uncertainty, however, Donna had succeeded in duping him long enough to flip him over so she was on top. He was frazzled, what the fuck was going on? There was no way his dick could handle all the back and forth.

"Donna, what-"

"You made me pass out last night, and from what I remember, you sadly didn't get any. I don't think it's fair to be punished because you did such a good job, so," she slowly removed his boxers with his teeth to show his now raging erection, "I'm making it up to you now."

Harvey closed his eyes and hissed as he felt Donna's hot and wet mouth surround him.

She must have been really grateful for what happened last night, taking him whole as he could feel that he was hitting the back of her throat. He moaned at the sensation. Donna had always been such a sex fiend, his only worthy competitor in bed. He had known it from the first moment he set eyes on her. It had been the truth ten years ago, and it was still the truth now. Harvey wouldn't be surprised if her sexual drive would end up being the death of him in later years.

With a tight grip on both his thighs, his secretary started moving her head up and down his shaft, beginning Harvey's undoing. He grabbed the comforter next to him in one hand to remain composure, while he couldn't help but place the other on her head to try to slow her rhythm- he wanted this to last. Having Donna around him was something else, something beyond just pure lust and physical attraction, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Intimacy? Affection?

Either way, Donna was obeying his rhythm and now she was fucking humming.

"Donna, Donna, _shit_," he gasped, aware of how incoherent his thoughts were. All he could do was hold on to her head and try not to thrust into her welcoming mouth.

On the next particular throat, Donna took him whole again before pulling back, swirling her tongue expertly as she looked at him square in the eyes with pure desire, earning a strained "fuck!" from him. After all, he knew that look. It was the same look she gave him every time before he shoved her up the nearest wall and took her in any way he wanted.

Her tongue was now swirling his head, and the sensation made him squeeze his eyes shut. After all the pent up energy that had spilled over into this morning, Harvey was trying not to let himself go, wanted to save his frustration for a more worthy place- with her, not in her mouth.

"Donna, please stop." he whispered hoarsely. Denying himself the pleasure was actually painful, he was pretty sure his self control was on a line so thin, his veins and the two moles above his head were throbbing.

She looked confused, mirroring his reflection when she had told him to stop. She let go of his length with a pop, a look of confusion on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, fuck. That was so fucking...fuck. I just want to be inside you when I cum."

Donna threw him a glance of pure naughtiness. His eyes popped out, wary that some serious shit was about to go down.

"Fucking fuck? Sorry, Harvey, you're going to have to be more clear." Seeing that he was trying his hardest to hold on, she refused to let him win, explaining why, moments later, she had him in the palm of her right hand, literally. She moved her hand languidly up and down his rock hard erection.

Harvey nearly choked. Was it weird to think that Donna could even move her hands seductively? Fuck, he was so on edge. He was going to make such a mess if things went Donna's way.

"Donna, I don't beg."

"Is that the case? Even if I move a little faster?"

"Donna!" His self control was all but shit now, she was closing in, about to wrap her mouth around him as he reached his peak, maybe it wouldn't be terrible to just let go...

"Donna?" Rachel's voice was heard from outside the room.

"Oh shit," Donna muttered, as she scrambled into a sitting position.

"Oh, _shit,_" Harvey moaned quietly, for completely different reasons. His hands automatically went to his erection in a lame attempt to calm it down. All these interruptions and failure for a proper release must not be healthy for his balls. This was ridiculous. He needed her, _now. _

"Rachel! Hi! Uhmm I'm actually a little sick and I don't want you to get infected, so I'm going to Lysol the room so don't come in!" Donna blurted, trying her best to think on top her head. Having Harvey naked in her bed right under Rachel's nose wasn't as shameful as it was completely thrilling.

After Donna gave her response, Harvey advanced. He got up and towered over her, making sure not to to make too much noise, yet still determined to take control.

"Harvey, what are you doing?" Donna whispered.

He responded by placing little kisses down her neck as he tweaked a nipple, and she tried her best to contain a moan.

"That's really okay, Donna! You're the guest. Our maid is coming in tomorrow anyway, she can just clean it then. Do you think you'll feel better if you sleep a little more?"

"Yeah, I think so!" she strained.

Harvey's hands had maneuvered to the apex of her thighs again. Her breath hitched as his hands slowly pulled down her lace panties and ghosted through her core. "Looks like somebody's ready for me," he teased uncomfortably in her ear. "Does Donna Paulsen get off on sucking my dick?"

"Harvey," she moaned, almost forgetting about Rachel. The whole situation was too much, she couldn't keep her composure if all she wanted was for Harvey to fuck her.

"Do you want to get brunch then? At about 1? It's 10:45 right now."

Harvey inserted a finger, and she couldn't help but gasp.

"That sounds good, Rach! I can be ready by then." Grateful the young paralegal hadn't heard, she started gyrating under Harvey, trying to get him to move his damn fingers.

"Great! Mike's probably going to want to come to."

"Oh, hi, Donna! I didn't know you stayed overnight. " Now Mike's cheery voice could be heard through the door too.

"Are you fucking kidding me." she whispered, eliciting a chuckle from Harvey. He slid another finger in, just to spite her.

"Fuck you," she muttered.

"What time?" he smiled his Chesire Cat smile. He pumped his fingers once slowly, reveling at seeing her eyes roll and her mouth turn into the shape of an O to let her the ghost of another moan.

"Have you seen Harvey?"

_Bingo._ In a flash, before Donna could even say anything, Harvey had withdrew his fingers, pinned Donna down, dug his hands into her waist, and thrust himself in her heat, all before she could even react or anticipate his actions.

"FUCK! HARVEY!" she cried out, in pure pleasure, completely forgetting about the people outside her fucking door.

"So fucking tight," he moaned, planting a kiss at the corner of her lips.

She squirmed automatically, trying to adjust to having been completely impaled. The motion made Harvey's desire flare tenfold. He rested his face in the crook of her neck, trying to recover from what he just did. The feeling of her cunt gripping his cock felt so fucking good, and under different circumstances he would just pound into her and over and over again to feel her grip on him. But they were still in tricky waters, and if they didn't get through this smooth sailing, he could fuck everything up for them.

"Donna- are you okay? What's the matter with Harvey?"

"Uhh, nothing!" Donna stammered, trying to recover quickly. "I just remembered I was going to text him, but I must have fallen asleep. I'm just worried!"

"Is it possible he's still in the house?" Rachel asked.

Harvey chuckled, still holding Donna after his first thrust. "How funny would it be if they found out that not only am I still inside the house, I'm buried to the hilt inside _you_?"

Donna gasped, "You wouldn't dare."

She raised her voice again. "Uhm, maybe! I would try and double check. Wouldn't want him to go missing in the Hotel Zane and never be found. Sorry, I would help but I've got a major headache. But I'll text him."

"Oh, don't worry! Mike and I will take care of it. We'll leave you alone now, see you in a bit!"

"Ok, bye!" Mike and Rachel were already out of mind as Harvey pulled completely out only to thrust in her again.

"You fucker," Donna whimpered.

"Do you want me to stop?" Harvey asked, only half-serious. He was at risk of her actually saying yes, and if that was the case, he would undoubtedly be the first man to explode into a ball of pure frustration and lust.

Donna bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, arching her back to try to get him to hit her deeper. "No, I want you to fuck me."

It was at that moment that Harvey completely lost his ability to be a gentleman. His hands left her hips and he reached for her own, pinning her palms down as he downright ravished her. He slammed into her repeatedly, encouraged further by her writhing and the look of pure ecstasy on her face as she moaned in rhythm.

"Har-Harvey! Oh, shit, don't stop,"

"Never," he growled, as he picked up the pace. He suddenly stuttered as Donna, even in the midst of climbing her peak, had it in her to push him slightly up so she could lift her hips in sync with him. He continued pistoning into her, being completely thrown off guard as she then proceeded to grab his ass and keep him inside her as her walls began to spasm around his dick.

It was to no one's surprise that he came right then with her, the feeling of her orgasm running through its course right around his cock.

"Oh, fuck, Donna," Finally, the three words she had longed to hear at the end of each of their sexcapades. She kept him inside her until he was spent, both making a mess in the sheets.

They breathed heavily, Harvey still lying on top of her and not quite able to pull himself out.

"That, was," Harvey started,

"Amazing?"

"I was going to say mediocre, but I guess amazing works." He quirked an eyebrow at her, and she rolled her eyes in response.

"Do you have to ruin everything? We were having a moment. And I know you haven't cum that hard in _years_."

"How would you know that?"

"Because the last time you did, it was with me, ten years ago. Apparently sexed-out Harvey is a really honest one too."

"Beats the having sex with someone on the other side of the door kink of yours,"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"Will you ever let me win an argument? I'm New York's Best Closer, not you."

"I'm pretty sure you were the one who just got closed with that blowjob I just gave you."

"Well, in that case," Harvey got up and dragged Donna out of the bed and towards the shower, "I demand a rematch."

* * *

Hello! It's been a year since I uploaded the first chapter of this story. I'm really not quite sure if I should continue on with this, but I do still have some ideas, just not sure if people are still out there reading. If you are and you would like this story to continue, please provide some insight on the next chapter:

1) copious amounts of smut in the shower, at Donna's desk, or in the File Room?

2) Should they become an established couple?

Lemme know what you think, _please_. I love your guy's reviews.

Bonus fun fact: I got my username from a Victoria's Secret lotion bottle LOLLOLLOL love y'all x


End file.
